


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Introduction

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: ADHD, Antisocial Personality Disorder - ASPD, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autism Spectrum Disorder - ASD, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Avoidant Personality Disorder - AVPD, Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder - ARFID, Bipolar Disorder, Blind Character, Blindness, Borderline Personality Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder - BPD, CPTSD, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Depersonalization/Derealization - DP/DR, Depression, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Disinhibited Social Engagement Disorder - DSED, Dissociation, Dissociative Amnesia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, Echolalia, Gen, Histrionic Personality Disorder - HPD, Insomnia, Major Depressive Disorder, Narcolepsy, Oppositional Defiance Disorder - ODD, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychiatric Disability, Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures - PNES, Reactive Attachment Disorder - RAD, SDfSH 'verse, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Wade Wilson, Sensory Processing Disorder - SPD, Service Animals, Service Dogs, Sexual Masochism Disorder, Social Anxiety, complex PTSD, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: This is the introduction to the series "Service Dogs for Superheroes," a series in which the Marvel Universe Superheroes get the service dogs they deserve, and I get to put some more service dog related stories out into the world.A few of the characters have service animals that are not dogs; one is a black panther cloaked to appear as a dog in public, the other is a shapeshifter from another planet that also takes the appearance of a dog in public. This series is still called "service dogs" and not "service animals" because it honestly flows better in my head and they all appear as dogs in public access, so I just stuck with this title.This particular story just lists basic information on each service animal team, so that you can get a basic idea of what this series will be like, and so there's a reference page in case you forget who's who (there's a lot of teams, so that's not unlikely).





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Edits as of 8 March 2019: Okay, so I've realized partway through this series that I actually had the characters listed here as cis male/female for the most part, and that was a mistake, because most of them actually aren't cisgender. Or straight. So I've changed this part of the series to reflect the changes! Sorry for any confusion.
> 
> Edit as of 22 July 2019: I’m a dumbass and forgot that Wade was canonically pan. This has been changed to reflect that.

Handler Information:

Name: Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark

Gender: Graygender

Pronouns: he/him or they/them

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: both queer

Height: 6’1”

Weight: 225 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: cPTSD (with anxious, dissociative, avoidant, and aggressive tendencies), MDD (Major Depressive Disorder), ADHD, ASD (Autism Spectrum Disorder), GAD (Generalized Anxiety Disorder), Insomnia, DSED (Disinhibited Social Engagement Disorder), fear of abandonment, severe attachment issues, Selective Mutism

 

Animal Information:

Name: D.I.V.A. (Drastically Important Vital Assistant), “Diva”

Gender: Male

Breed: Landseer

Height: 30”

Weight: 150 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Steven Grant “Steve” Rogers

Gender: Trans Man

Pronouns: he/him

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: both queer

Height: 6’2”

Weight: 220 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with anxious, dissociative, and aggressive tendencies), Social Anxiety Disorder, Insomnia, stubborn tendencies

 

Animal Information:

Name: Verity

Gender: Female

Breed: Yellow Labrador Retriever

Height: 22”

Weight: 60 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Robert Bruce “Bruce” Banner / Hulk

Gender: Cis Male

Pronouns: he/him or they/them

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: aromantic asexual

Height: 5’10” / 7’-8’

Weight: 128 lbs / 1,040-1,400 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: cPTSD (with anxious, dissociative, and avoidant tendencies), DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), General and Social Anxiety Disorders, Bipolar Disorder type 1 (distinct hypermanic, hypomanic, and depressive episodes), ASD, Insomnia, Selective Mutism

 

Animal Information:

Name: Smash

Gender: Female

Breed: Dogo Argentino

Height: 26”

Weight: 88 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton

Gender: Demi-Man

Pronouns: he/him, they/them, or ze/zem

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: biromantic bisexual

Height: 6’3”

Weight: 230 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: Deaf (can lip read usually, wears hearing aids, uses ASL), cPTSD (with anxious, dissociative, and avoidant tendencies), DP/DR (depersonalization/derealization disorder), Bipolar Disorder type 2 (distinct hypomanic and depressive episodes), Selective Mutism

 

Animal Information:

Name: Lucky

Gender: Male

Breed: Golden Retriever

Height: 23”

Weight: 65 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Natalia Alianovna “Natasha” Romanova

Gender: Polygender

Pronouns: she/her, they/them, he/him, it/its, or fae/faer

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: aromantic pansexual

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 125 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: cPTSD (with avoidant, anxious, aggressive, and dissociative tendencies), AVPD (Avoidant Personality Disorder)

 

Animal Information:

Name: Lapushka

Gender: Female

Breed: Black Russian Terrier

Height: 26”

Weight: 80 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes

Gender: Neutrois

Pronouns: they/them or he/him

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: aromantic bisexual

Height: 5’9”

Weight: 260 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD, Dissociative Amnesia, BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder), AVPD, PNES Seizures (Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures), Bipolar Disorder type 1 with mixed features, Schizophrenia, Narcolepsy, Selective Mutism, Sexual Masochism Disorder, ARFID (Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder [involves highly selective eating habits or disturbed eating patterns])

 

Animal Information:

Name: F.U.B.A.R. (Fucked Up Beyond All Repair), “Fubar”

Gender: Male

Breed: Caucasian Ovcharka

Height: 30”

Weight: 170 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: James Rupert “Rhodey” Rhodes

Gender: Cis Male

Pronouns: he/him

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: biromantic homosexual

Height: 6’1”

Weight: 240 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD, mobility related disability

 

Animal Information:

Name: Valor

Gender: Male

Breed: Anatolian Shepherd

Height: 32”

Weight: 150 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Thor Odinson

Gender: Cis Male

Pronouns: he/him

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: polyromantic heterosexual

Height: 6’6”

Weight: 640 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with aggressive tendencies), Emotional Dysregulation

 

Animal Information:

Name: Sparkles

Gender: Female

Breed: (fawn) Pug

Height: 11”

Weight: 15 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Samuel Thomas “Sam” Wilson

Gender: Androgyne

Pronouns: they/them or he/him

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: polyromantic polysexual

Height: 6’2”

Weight: 240 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with anxious and aggressive tendencies), MDD, GAD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Ava

Gender: Female

Breed: Greater Swiss Mountain Dog

Height: 26”

Weight: 100 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Peter Benjamin Parker

Gender: Genderqueer

Pronouns: he/him, they/them, or she/her

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: biromantic bisexual

Height: 5’10”

Weight: 167 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with avoidant tendencies), MDD, GAD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Beter Barker Araneus

Gender: Male

Breed: blue American Staffordshire Terrier

Height: 18”

Weight: 60 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Jessica Campbell Jones

Gender: Demi-Woman

Pronouns: she/her or they/them

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: biromantic bisexual

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 124 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with anxious, aggressive, dissociative, and avoidant tendencies, as well as psychotic features), Antisocial Personality Disorder (ASPD), BPD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Whiskey

Gender: Female

Breed: (brindle) Boxer

Height: 23.5”

Weight: 65 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Matthew Michael “Matt” Murdock

Gender: Aporagender (a gender that is “other” or apart from existing genders)

Pronouns: he/him or it/its

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: quoiromantic quoisexual (quoi- means not knowing where one fits on the spectrum or not identifying with any of the existing labels)

Height: 5’11”

Weight: 185 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with aggressive, dissociative, and avoidant tendencies), blindness, SPD (Sensory Processing Disorder, overprocessing difficulties), ASD, fear of abandonment, RAD (Reactive Attachment Disorder), MDD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Grace

Gender: Female

Breed: Beauceron (ears/tail cropped)

Height: 26.5”

Weight: 75 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Luke Cage

Gender: Bigender

Pronouns: he/him or they/them

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: grey-aromantic (heteroromantic when experiencing attraction) heterosexual

Height: 6’6”

Weight: 425 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with aggressive, avoidant, and dissociative tendencies), BPD, concerns re: internal bleeding

 

Animal Information:

Name: Harvey

Gender: Male

Breed: (fawn) English Mastiff

Height: 33”

Weight: 200 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Daniel Thomas “Danny” Rand

Gender: Nonbinary

Pronouns: they/them, he/him, or xe/xem

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: panromantic demi-bisexual

Height: 5’11”

Weight: 175 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD, DP/DR, RAD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Dewei

Gender: Male

Breed: Great Pyrenees

Height: 27”

Weight: 115 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Frank G. Castle

Gender: Cis Male

Pronouns: he/him or they/them

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: heteroromantic bisexual

Height: 6’3”

Weight: 225 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD (with aggressive, dissociative, and avoidant tendencies), Bipolar Disorder type 1, ASPD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Sable

Gender: Female

Breed: (black with white chest) Cane Corso

Height: 26”

Weight: 100 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Stephen Vincent Strange

Gender: Agender

Pronouns: he/him

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: aromantic gray-asexual (bisexual when experiencing attraction)

Height: 6’2”

Weight: 180 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD, mobility and coordination difficulties, ASD, ASPD, HPD (Histrionic Personality Disorder)

 

Animal Information:

Name: Thelonious

Gender: Male

Breed: Great Dane

Height: 32”

Weight: 175 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: T’Challa

Gender: Genderflux

Pronouns: he/him, they/them, or she/her

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: biromantic asexual

Height: 6’0”

Weight: 200 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD, MDD, GAD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Ubunye

Gender: Male

Breed: Black Panther / Belgian Tervuren

Height: 27.6” / 26”

Weight: 68 lbs / 70 lbs

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Nebula

Gender: Trans Woman

Pronouns: she/her

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: homoromantic homosexual

Height: 6’1”

Weight: 185 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: cPTSD (with aggressive, avoidant, and dissociative tendencies), AVPD, ASPD, ODD (Oppositional Defiant Disorder), mobility difficulties, chronic pain, Social Anxiety Disorder

 

Animal Information:

Name: Quasar

Gender: Female

Breed: (red) Doberman Pinscher with prosthetics

Height: 30” (27” before prosthetics)

Weight: 95 lbs (85 lbs before prosthetics)

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Loki Laufeyson

Gender: Yes (aka Genderfluid)

Pronouns: he/him, she/her, they/them, fae/faer, or it/its

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: panromantic pansexual

Height: 6’4”

Weight: 525 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: ODD, cPTSD (with aggressive, anxious, and avoidant tendencies), GAD, RAD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Aelfhun

Gender: Yes

Breed: Shapeshifter; dog/miniature horse

Height: varies

Weight: varies

* * *

 

Handler Information:

Name: Wade Winston Wilson

Gender: Genderfluid

Pronouns: he/him, it/its, or she/her

Romantic/Sexual Orientation: panromantic pansexual

Height: 6’2”

Weight: 210 lbs

Diagnoses and Needs: PTSD, Schizophrenia, Dissociative Amnesia, ODD, ASD (with echolalia), Bipolar Disorder type 2, BPD, HPD

 

Animal Information:

Name: Athanasia

Gender: Female

Breed: (red) Leonberger

Height: 29.5”

Weight: 140 lbs

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find other drabbles of mine related to this series on tumblr at [ servicedogsforsuperheroes ](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Credit for Ideas goes to:
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky having PNES from AO3 user [ hobbywriting ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbywriting/pseuds/hobbywriting), and their story [ "Fear" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744227/chapters/13236637)
> 
> Bruce/Hulk's dog being named Smash, and the original concept for this series from AO3 user [ thingswithwings ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings) and their story [ "Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429749?view_adult=true)
> 
> Bucky's dog Fubar from tumblr user [ yawpkatsi ](http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com) and their webcomic [ "Bucky and Fubar" ](http://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com)
> 
> Character Development, Service Animal Names, Breeds, and Other Ideas from my friend, tumblr user [ thewerebunny ](https://thewerebunny.tumblr.com)


End file.
